


Blue Butterflies

by disgruntledturtle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Unbeta'd, also unedited, idk butterflies?, idk what I'm doing forgive me, just fluff, oh yeah, tros didn't happen lalala I can't hear you, we all need some fluff right now, what else should i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledturtle/pseuds/disgruntledturtle
Summary: Ben has something very special to share with Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Blue Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I finally got so obsessed with something again that I wrote fanfiction for it. This isn't anything ambitious, just a little something sweet for all of us. And yes, it is incredibly cheesy. Who doesn't love cheese? 
> 
> As you can see from my profile, this is my first time posting on ao3, so I don't know if I got the formatting right.
> 
> Based on the Star Wars Rollout shorts "Ben Solo and the Bug Hunters," on youtube, which if you haven't seen yet go go go right now immediately.
> 
> Also TROS didn't happen but Bendemption did bye

Rey would never say it to his face, but she was a bit disappointed at the planet Ben had chosen to bring her to. 

Ben had promised that it was a quick stop. He had something very special he wanted to show her. He wouldn’t say what it was, but from the way he talked, Rey could tell that he was very excited about it. 

Frankly, she had expected her life with Ben to be more… green. The rocky, strangely square terrain of this planet was hardly any more appealing than what she grew up with on Jakku. The floating rocks were interesting, but they could float rocks on their own with ease.

Ben led the way, his long legs hopping across the gaps in the rocks with ease. He chuckled.

“These gaps seemed a lot bigger when I was a boy,” he said. He smiled at her, and her heart melted. She lived for his smile these days. 

“You came here as a boy?” She asked. 

“Yes, once, with my dad and Uncle Chewie,” Ben said. 

“What did they bring you here for?” Rey asked. To her knowledge, her parents had only taken Ben to the kinds of opulent places that Rey could only dream of as a child; summer homes in Naboo, penthouse apartments on Coruscant, even the forests of Takodana. Ben winced the slightest bit.

“Well, actually, they didn’t, strictly speaking, bring me. They came for a smuggling mission and I stowed away on the Falcon,” Ben said. 

“Why did you do that?” Rey asked with a laugh. She tried to imagine Ben as a child, with round rosy cheeks, and big brown eyes. 

“I thought my dad was the coolest person in the galaxy. I wanted to be just like him,” Ben said. “I even tried to pilot the Falcon. Thought he was going to kill me for that.”

“What did he do when he caught you?” Rey asked. Ben sighed. 

“They tied me up and left me in the Falcon,” he said. Rey stopped in her tracks, and Ben stopped almost immediately after, as if he knew she would freeze.

“They what?” she asked. Ben smiled sheepishly, as if he was somehow at fault. 

“They were trying to keep me out of trouble while they went on their mission,” he said. “They left plenty of food and my favorite toys for me to play with. I don’t think they meant to be gone long.”

“Ben, Unkar Plutt has never even done anything that cruel to me,” Rey said. “Wait, what do you mean ‘meant to be’?” 

“They, uh, got a little tied up themselves along the way,” Ben said. 

“What happened?” Rey asked, wide eyed. 

“If I told you the whole story, it would ruin the surprise, but they got caught by a group of rival smugglers,” Ben said. 

“How did they get out?” Rey asked. Ben gave her that cocky smirk of his that always either made her want to punch him or jump him.

“I broke myself out by throwing a tantrum and making a mess of the Falcon. Only time losing my temper ever did me any good. Then I went on a rescue mission,” said Ben. “You could say they owed me their lives after that.”

“That’s wonderful, but I’d like to circle back to the whole ‘leaving you tied up’ thing. How old were you, again?” Rey said. Ben shrugged it off. 

“Walk in the park compared to what Snoke put me through.” That ended the conversation.  
They arrived at the mouth of a cave. Deep inside, Rey could see a blue light glowing. Ben stared at it, nearly bouncing on his heels.

“This is it,” he said. “They’re here. Come on.” He reached out his hand for her. She took it, and they walked together into the darkness. 

Rey could safely assume that they were walking towards whatever the blue light was. Although it guided them, it also made it more difficult to see the cave around it.  
Rey tripped several times, but Ben didn’t misstep once. Guess he was still used to the dark.

When Rey realized what she was looking at, she almost forgot to breath. The light was coming from a kaleidoscope of brilliant blue butterflies, all surrounding some sort of ball of sap. They fluttered around their meal, undisturbed by the visitors encroaching on them. 

“Ben,” Rey breathed, unable to take her eyes off the creatures.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ben said. He squeezed her hand affectionately, then let go and crouched down to the ground. Rey finally realized that the ground was scattered with blue crystals just as beautiful as the butterflies. “This is what my dad came for last time,” he said, gathering up as many crystals as he could hold in his large palm.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Rey said. She joined him on the ground. She picked up a single large crystal between her two fingers and looked at it closely. Her smuggler’s mind told her that it was worthless in exchange for portions, and it would only take up valuable space in her bag. All the more reason to put it in her pocket. 

“Those other smugglers I told you about had them all in cages. When I found them, I let them out. They returned the favor by carrying me to where my dad was being held,” Ben said, still gathering crystals in his hand. By now, he had a hefty pile. Rey furrowed her brow at him. 

“The butterflies… carried you?” she asked. 

“I was really young. My… memory might be a little exaggerated,” Ben said. Satisfied with his hoard, he stood up. He offered Rey his hand, and she let him help her up. When he was standing, he shoved the crystals into his pocket. 

“What are you going to do with those?” Rey asked. Ben smirked again, and Rey realized that his face, illuminated in the blue light of the butterflies, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“You’ll see,” Ben replied. 

Rey would not find out until a few months later, when out of the blue he presented her with a brilliant crystal necklace.


End file.
